


Light Reading

by godsdaisiechain (preux)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Competent!Bertie, F/F, John Stuart Mill, Jooster, M/M, Philosophy, Slash, clever!Madeline, sullen!Jeeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the fan flashworks Challenge: Role Reversal</p><p>Florence and Madeline Bassett wind a ball of yarn and… something.  Bertie is right and Jeeves gets a bit sullen about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Reading

“Florence, darling, come help me wind this yarn,” Madeline skipped across the conservatory. Florence tried not to sigh as she marked her place in John Stuart Mill on Utilitarianism. Madeline was a dear, but she tended not to understand Florence’s need for quiet reflection. However, she was a guest, and she decided to make herself useful.

“Like this?” Florence held her hands up at a strange angle.

“No, Florence, dear,” Madeline corrected the angle, letting her fingers linger a little too long. Their eyes met.

“Thank-you, Madeline.”

Madeline looked at the yarn, and the floor, then at the side table. “Tell me about your book, Florence. Utilities?” She lisped and made her eyes extra wide, then winked.

Florence blushed, then went pale in annoyance. “You stinker. You left this by my bedside on purpose!”

Madeline shrugged. “I thought it was a bit juvenile, but we all need light reading sometimes.”

The two young women sat silently while Madeline rolled a ball of yarn. Their eyes met again. “Maybe you could help me with something in my room.”

 

About an hour later, Bertie opened a door and spied a very rumpled-looking Florence stagger from the room. Jeeves hovered behind him. “Told you, Reggie,” murmured Bertie. As the door swung shut, Jeeves rolled his eyes.

“Told you, Reggie,” he muttered.

Bertie smiled and wrapped his arms around the valet from behind. “I still love you,” he said. Jeeves squeezed Bertie’s hands.

“And I love you, too.”


End file.
